la femme de son épouse
by ylg
Summary: Le mari d'Anis aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rendre son épouse heureuse. ::Anis/Shirin, threesome mff::


**Titre :** La femme de son épouse  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bride Stories  
 **Personnages/Couples :** le mari/Anis/Shirin  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/romance  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Mori Kaoru, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème :** "triad" pour Genprompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 7/8  
 **Notes :** je ne crois pas que le mari ait un nom, du coup je lui en ai collé un basique, tant pis si ça ruine le One Steve Limit, parce que je n'ai pas d'imagination pour ça  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

oOo

Ali était un homme heureux. Riche, une épouse adorable, un fils en bonne santé... de quoi pouvait-il rêver de mieux ?

Anis, comme beaucoup d'autres femmes, l'a rencontré au moment de leurs noces. Leurs familles l'ont choisie pour lui avec soin, il l'adore, ne la forcera jamais à rien et l'entoure d'affection. Ses allures graciles éveillent en lui des instincts protecteurs. C'est avec révérence qu'il lui fait l'amour. Pendant qu'elle portait leur fils, il l'a choyée encore plus, sans plus oser la toucher jusqu'après ses relevailles.  
Il lui a trouvé la meilleure nourrice pour l'en décharger. Elle ne manque de rien, il l'entoure de luxe et de prévenances ; elle n'a besoin de s'occuper de rien, elle a un chat, des oiseaux, un jardin regorgeant de fleurs ; leur pavillon n'est que luxe, raffinement et beauté... et au milieu de tout cela, pourtant, elle souffre de solitude et s'ennuie.

Sa servante personnelle ne compte pas une amie mais lui offre un semblant de compagnie... et de bons conseils. Celui d'aller au hammam pour rencontrer du monde, lui l'a pris de façon dubitative : elle avait des bains confortables et privés à la maison, pourquoi aller se mêler au peuple ? Mais justement, elle avait besoin de rencontrer du monde, et c'était donc le meilleur qu'elle puisse recevoir, affirme-t-elle.

Il est tout étonné de l'entendre parler sans cesse de sa nouvelle amie : on dirait qu'elle représente tout ce qui existe pour elle depuis qu'elle l'a rencontrée. Il est un peu jaloux ; n'aurait-il pas dû lui permettre d'aller au hammam en premier lieu ? mais il accepterait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse et il se dit que c'est l'effet de la nouveauté et qu'elle va s'assagir quand elle se sera un peu habituée.

Le monde des femmes lui est étranger et il ne s'en mêle pas. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais désiré prendre de seconde épouse, tant il était épris de la première... et du coup la seule, pensait-il. Il ferait tout pour elle. Mais voilà qu'elle lui présente une requête des plus étranges ! Épouser cette fameuse amie tombée dans le besoin ?

Objectivement, la veuve d'un teinturier, déjà mère d'un petit garçon, avec des beaux-parents âgés à charge, sans famille influente derrière elle et presque sans ressources, est un très mauvais parti. Il ne gagnera rien du tout dans ce mariage... à part le contentement d'Anis qui le supplie. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Il n'y réfléchit donc pas longtemps : la question n'est pas de s'il doit le faire, mais sous quelles modalités.

Il ne sait même pas s'il s'entendra avec cette femme, mais puisque c'est une amie si chère à sa femme, il s'en remet à son jugement. Il ne la rencontre qu'une seule fois, brièvement, avant leurs noces, sous la chaperonnage de ses beaux-parents actuels, avec qui les négociations ont lieu. La cérémonie elle-même est étonnamment sobre pour les moyens dont il dispose, surtout en comparaison avec ses épousailles avec Anis : pas par dédain envers elle, mais par respect pour son deuil récent. Entre inviter tous les voisins, tous les amis, faire montre de magnificence, et risquer de faire jaser en gardant tout cela plus intime afin de ne pas accabler Shirin, il choisit la seconde solution.  
Avec générosité, il lui ouvre sa maison. Il recueille beaux-parents et cet enfant plus âgé que son propre fils.

Il est bien obligé, pour compléter la cérémonie du mariage, de passer une nuit à ses côtés, mais c'est purement symbolique ; il ne la touche pas. Il y a en cela une part de calcul dont il n'est pas très fier : il préfère ne pas risquer de lui faire d'enfant qui viendrait compliquer l'héritage plus tard.  
Il veut néanmoins se montrer juste envers ses deux épouses, celle qu'il aime et et celle qu'il a prise chez lui par pitié et grandeur d'âme. Si elle le veut, il l'honorera. Mais il ne la forcera pas à partager sa couche.

Shirin est une femme gentille et elle n'exige rien de lui. Elle lui témoigne de la reconnaissance d'avoir bien voulu d'elle ; très vite ils s'entendent bien. Les quatre mois nécessaires au deuil – la coutume est avant tout là pour s'assurer que le mari défunt n'a pas laissé d'enfant à naître – ne sont pas assez pour l'oublier, elle a toujours du chagrin, mais la présence d'Anis à ses côtés, sa prévenance constante, le soulagement de voir sa situation s'être si bien arrangée, la consolent.

Ils n'ont évoqué le sujet que très brièvement pendant les négociations, mais peut-être s'en ouvre-t-elle plus à Anis ? Il sait qu'elle appréciait son mari, qu'elle est heureuse de lui avoir donné un fils évidemment, qu'ils se débrouillaient même sans beaucoup d'argent. Ces temps-là seront révolus désormais : en l'épousant, il sauve ses beaux-parents et son fils en plus d'elle-même ; il le met tous à l'abri du besoin.  
Et surtout, à ce qu'il comprend, en plus de lui être éperdument reconnaissante, elle est ravie de devenir la co-épouse d'Anis. Elle sera réellement sa sœur conjointe désormais et restera à ses côtés pour toujours.

Un petit peu de culpabilité filtre quand elle évoque le sujet :  
Est-ce un signe du destin que le malheur ait supprimé son mari au moment même où elles se juraient fidélité comme sœurs conjointes, parce qu'elle le trahissait ?

Il n'en croit rien. Anis ne le trahit pas en ayant cette amie si chère, même si leur relation lui semble un peu curieuse. Il est vrai que Shirin est plus la femme d'Anis que la sienne, mais il l'accepte sans sourciller. Pour qu'Anis soit heureuse, il est prêt même à la partager et il lui ouvre leur maisonnée, leur vie, jusqu'à leur lit.


End file.
